HoraQuan Terrors
by Seashells2012
Summary: Many would beleive that the metalheads have no soul, but what if they did? What if they thought of this war just like the elves? And what would the think of a favored alter ego by the tital of Dark Jak? OCxDarkJ
1. Seirncis

**Pronunciations:**

**Seirncis: (see-ern-sis)**

**Brendance: (bran-dance)**

**Cornakophus: (corn-ah-cough-us)**

**Fraskuren: (fances-cure-en)**

**Heraphusen: (her- have- use-an)**

**A/N: In this story, there is no Errol, soooooo, let's pretend the Elves are the bad guys… and LightJ and DarkJ aren't within Jak anymore….0_0, it'll make sense soon my pets, soon!**

Seirncis looked up at the fading stars in the sky. These were relatively hard to see since the thick, green gas being emitted from the acid below blocked her sight. She was a metalhead, and a sling blaster to be exact.

Seirncis was special, and everyone knew she was. Yet, she was not special in a good way. She had a rare genetic disease among the hora-quan known as DEEB. This disease was incurable, untreatable, and put a stopper to her chances of getting into the army. The terrible condition meant she had absolutely no dark eco within her body

This not only caused her to look different, but she was also tormented day-to-day by the other metalheads. The usual shin-spikes on regular sling blasters curled around her leg instead of sticking out. Her skin color was a light, sickly yellow besides the awful shade of navy that most military-grade blasters sported. All the while, her skull gem was white and strong, untainted by dark eco. Her tail was thicker, and the scales on her neck lay flat. This included, her eyes were an intelligent shade of brown.

Concluded, she had no place in the war against the barbaric elves. It had always been her dream to be a loved war hero, to be the one to slay Jak, and be inducted into the MH hall of fame.

Due to her problem, the best occupation she could now hope for was to work at the nursery. Even the chance of that happening, was slim.

***

"Children! Come! Time for breakfast!" Her mother yelled in the elegant language of the hora-quan. Her mother, Brendance, was perched on a rock, calling to her 2 other siblings. Before Seirncis came, she watched her brothers scurry into the cave from their usual dwelling places. She had always liked it amid the wiggling Dark Eco plants, watching the sun slowly rise over the tall walls of the MH city.

Seirncis slowly skipped toward the cave, savoring the squish of the tainted mud under her taloned feet. She walked into the cavernous cave decorated with lovely paintings and crystallized dark eco figurines. Amid the orderly chaos of décor, her family was found seated around a stone table, gossiping about what was going on in the world today.

Her brothers, Cornakophus and Fraskuren had not waited for their younger sister and had already began wolfing down their meal of fried'n'diced Dark Eco plants. Her parents were a bit more noble that that, and had graciously waited for their daughter's return. Her father, Heraphusen, was a war veteran. Due to his amputated arm, he had to end his duty early. This was not necessarily a bad thing, since he could spend more time with his beloved family.

"Nice to see yah, Seirncis!" her brothers chirped unanimously. Her youngest brother, Fraskuren, had begun his training for the army, while Cornakophus had came back from the battlefield while there was a break in the siege. He was chattering to his parents about the wonders of war. (In which, weren't that wonderful.)

"The elves have these machines! They shoot eco really fast and straight through the troops! I don't know how we're going to win against that kind of artillery!"

"That's terrible, Cornakophus!" Fraskuren squeaked. "Don't let that scare you out of your training!" Heraphusen muttered. "They have a powerful healer too!" Cornakaphus continued, but Brendance cut him off. "Save that for the storytelling tonight! The magical egos are going to be your subject, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Oi!" I said no!"

The storytelling happened every Friday night. That is when a favored experience or an imaginative story is shared with all the young metalheads. This week was Cornakophus's turn, and he had a rather frightening subject to share with the larvae.

This night, Seirncis knew, would be one of her favorites. The two magical ecos were some of the elves secret weapons, and a curious subject for Seirncis. To her misfortune, she had wait throughout the day, since it was morning, and since the storytelling was at midnight. The timing of this was so the younger metalheads would fall asleep before the truly frightening stories would come around.

**NcLr: Whoo! Cliffie! Review please!**


	2. Half a Day of School

NcLr: Woo! It's back! Please review!

Her teacher's name is pronounced (jaggers-bar-loyd)

To see pictures of different metal-heads, cop and paste this URL.

.com/wiki/Metal_Heads

When their breakfast was over, Seirncis began to gather her training tablets. (The metal head equivalent to schoolbooks) She carefully picked them up, ever since she broke one, she has always been careful with them. She did not want to go to the academy, for the clique (a band of small metal heads) was always there. She knew in her heart that Cornakaphus or Fraskuren would not be afraid, but they had Dark Eco in their blood.

She picked up the tablets (now neatly stacked) and held them close to her chest. She stepped out into the warm sunlight, trotting through the tall plants and toward the MH Tower. She swiftly ran around the various bends and turns, causing several Dark Eco plants to snap open, pouring out their stash of dark eco. Seirncis cautiously stepped around the liquid as it oozed out of the plant.

This was for her own sake, since her body had not built up an Eco tolerance. When she was around this dilemma, she whizzed by many metal-grunts, greeting quickly as she ran past. What was the reason for her speed? She wanted to reach the entrance before The Clique could "greet" her.

She began to close toward the entrance, but due to her speed, she promptly slammed into the door. Damning her clumsiness, she immediately flung open the door, and scrambled inside. Being the first horaquan within the academy, she began to climb the towering stairs to the many classrooms above.

Seirncis enjoyed the simple pleasures of life, such as the clicking of her talons and the silence as she walked up the stairs. The school contained its own small police force, for the rowdier horaquan and the possible Elvin attacks that may happen at any moment of the day.

She passed several grunts and wasps, they all making sure she wasn't causing trouble or sneaking in dangerous drugs. As you may know, the were not exactly MH janitors, thus the floors were filthy with mud and grit from the outer world, and the round lights positioned willy-nilly among the ceilings and walls cast an awkward glow.

When Seirncis began to near the wooden door of her Homeroom classroom, a mighty ruckus broke out. A medley of stomping, yelling, loud talking, and the stern screams of the police force echoed up and down the many halls and corridors of the tower. The stomping grew louder as Seirncis began to jimmy the handle of the door. Her rattling of the handle caused to open the door with the look of utmost loathing in her eyes. "You could have knocked." She said sternly.

Seirncis nodded loyally and took her seat. She would be safe for a short time. To keep up with the punches (and her short term memory), she glanced at her schedule.

_**8:00-**_**Homeroom**

_**8:30-**_**Physical Ed.**

_**9:15-**_**Science and Anatomy**

_**9:45-**_** Social Studies and MH History**

_**10:15-**_** free time**

_**10:30-**_**Lunch**

_**11:00-**_** Enrichment**

_**12:00-**_** Language Arts**

_**1:00-**_** Tech. Ed.**

_**1:45-**_** Recess**

_**2:20-**_** Math and Calculating**

_**3:00-**_** Prep.**

Seirncis began to get a feeling of dread in the bottom of her stomach. Homeroom was far from hell, but P.E was directly into the flames. The terrible thing about P.E was that the instructors thought violence was aerobic. To worsen things, The Clique would surely be waiting for her.

Before she had arrived, she suddenly remembers she had had her purse strapped around her. _Oh please no! _She quietly prayed as she reached her talons into the bag only to pull out a ten-orb note. (For those who aren't British, note is the same as bill.)

This was a bad thing, since this money was for a safe, Clique-free taxicab tohome. Why is that a bad thing? The Clique would, without a doubt, take it for their own purposes. (Drugs, weapons, gambling etc.)

By now, you're probably wondering who the clique is. They are a rag-tag band of metal heads whose favorite game is beat-up-Seirncis-and-take-everything-she-has.

The Clique began to stroll in. You could usually tell who was in the clique by the false-skull-gem necklace around their throats. Their leader, Rikkus, is a strange Maniac-head that takes joy in perverse jokes and ramblings. Their second in command, Gainasuis, is a freaky, long-haired Rapid-Gunner. All the while, Kalence (or as Seirncis calls "Their Bitch") is a loud, bossy Stalker with a voice so high it could shatter windows. Of course, there were many more in The Clique, but they are not in relevance to the story. They eyed Seirncis's purse as the sat at their desks, immediately plotting the best way to take it.

As they took their seat, the bell promptly rang, causing Seirncis to jump.

*************************

When she reached the cavernous gymnasium, she noticed that The Clique had already taken their seats before the violent class started. To her misfortune, Kalence had already been seated. (You may not know that Seirncis sat next to Kalence) Seirncis cautiously stepped forward to take her seat, until she heard Kalence's shrill howl "HEY! YOU DON'T SIT HERE!" Kalence must have done this to scare Seirncis, since Seirncis had sat there and always has.

The best possible way to defend yourself orally from The Clique was a witty retort." You give a wonderful feeling a belonging, Kalence." The must have caused Kalence to go into a stupor, because all she retorted was "NYAH!"

Before Seirncis could shout back, the instructor said "Everyone up!" The entire class began to rise, promptly beginning to jog. It was required everyday that they jog for a minute and a half before the game of the day started. The most common game happened to be dodge ball.

"Go!" the instructor shouted, and everyone loyally began to run around the large room. This task was rather easy for the first thirty seconds, but in became increasingly hard as time went on. Especially for Seirncis, since she did not have Dark Eco to keep her muscles working. She tried to keep running, since metal heads that didn't had to run an extra minute.

It was difficult for her since it was not necessarily her running out of breath, but her muscles seeming to grow heavier by the second. "Stop!" The beautiful words rang out as Seirncis stopped, her chest heaving, trying to take up as much oxygen as she can. "We are playing doge ball today."

****

When the horrendous class was over, Seirncis picked up her books from the bleachers. (But not her purse, that was by her side all along) As she walked toward the room of science, and earth shattering buzzing sound accompanied by flashing lights. Everyone promptly got up calmly and exited the room. They then

Strolled down the staircase in a neat, single-file line. They marched to the end of the staircase, where the teachers began to take role. Due to the massive population of the school, the roll call chewed through science and social studies.

Seirncis could practically see the small glimmer of hope, and she knew if she could survive until lunch, she would be free to go. When she had returned to her classroom, many other children had taken out their Nintendo and began to eagerly tap away at them. Seirncis, however, pulled out one of her training tablets. She began to study the inscriptions, taking in every word she could. To her dismay, however, Kalence stormed over to her and snapped, "It's not over yet, elf-shit!" Seirncis did not want to know what she was implying, but by the time Kalence had stormed away, the lunch bell rang.

***

She had tried to get in line with some moderately sane metal heads. _I can't wait till tonight!_ She though. Seirncis had always been quiet and shy; this caused some horaquan to believe she was another emotionless robot-of-a-metal head. The truth why she had hid her personality is because she was rather sarcastic but kind. These traits weren't tolerated in the school society.

She couldn't even show it at home, since her family _rarely_ ever was home. This situation left Seirncis alone and loveless. She knew she could use a friend, or a boyfriend, or an accomplice, or someone in relation to her. While the contemplation went on, the lunch line had already moved a considerable amount.

When she had received her lunch (and of course thanking the chefs), she searched for a place with mild-mannered horaquan instead of the clique. This search was in vain, since the clique was _everywhere. _It wasn't the population, but they were so evenly spread out that it was impossible to not sit closer that five feet of a member. She held her breath and willingly walked toward a table and sat down. These metal heads were the ones who made the entire species look terrible. It enraged her to think about it.

****

To her great fortune, some members of The Clique did not notice Seirncis. Seirncis wolfed down her meal before a _member_ did notice her. Lunchtime was relatively short, since the most fights broke out around this time. Do not get me wrong, the horaquan are very civilized creatures, but all species have their oddballs.

To make more sense, the human race is an orderly species. But conflicts do occur, so does the same type of thing happen with horaquan.

***********************

The many classes began to line up for their next subject. Seirncis eagerly waited for her next class. She had enrichment with the gifted students. It was a relatively small class, and no one teased her there.

When she arrived, several of the other students were talking to each other from the desks.

TBC… sorry to cut it short, that was meant to be the entire school day… But I had to update before RHP eats me… Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! So… just wait one more chappeh before she meets-- **bursts into flames**


End file.
